


Scrabble

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Children, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn is not impressed with Gus's present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Scrabble."

"Gus! Gus!" Shawn ran up onto the Gusters' porch. "Guess what I got!"

"A police hat?" Gus guessed; Shawn had asked the Santa at the mall for such a hat five times.

Shawn suddenly frowned. "No." He kicked at the ground, and then perked back up. "But I got something else that's almost as cool!"

Gus thought hard about that. "Something that you would thing was almost as cool as a police hat..." he tapped his chin. "Is it a book?"

"No!" Shawn couldn't hold it in any longer. "I got a new bike!"

"Wow!" Gus looked for it, but Mr. Spencer had driven them over.

"What'd you get?" Shawn asked, clearly hoping for the same reply. He couldn't beat Gus in a fair fight unless they both had good bikes.

Gus shook his head and then proudly pulled a box from behind his chair. "I got a scrabble set!" he said.

Shawn eyed the box dubiously. "Isn't that a _learning_ game?" he asked.

"Yeah! And I've been wanting it for a while!" Gus said.

"Why would you want that?" Shawn sounded horrified, and Gus deflated slightly.

"Well, it's a good way to practice spelling," he explained.

"Only Spelling Bee nerds like to practice spelling!" Shawn declared. "Hey, want to ride on my bike? It's in the trunk!"

Putting his game away a little sadly, Gus nodded. "Okay."


End file.
